The Undertaker's Heart
by vampbtch
Summary: Vince plans on using a woman to bring down The Undertaker and Kane. But, best laid plans don't always work.


This story is during the days of the Ministry. I don't own anyone except Lady Death. the song is "Sweet Cheetah" by W.A.S.P.

**L**ooking at the back of the arena, the woman on the decked out Diablo motorcycle took a deep breath. There was no going back now. Hell, even if she could, she wouldn't. Making sure there wasn't any cops around, she pulled off her helmet, letting her waist-length curls fall around her shoulders. She hated helmets. Smacking it down on the bitch bar behind her, she pulled out a cigarette. Glancing at the end of it, flames appeared then died down. Taking a deep drag off it, she let the smoke fill her lungs, then slowly let it out. She was a nervous wreck. Tonight she was debuting on WWE Smackdown. Flicking the cigarette away, she looked up at the full moon. It calmed her enough to start the bike again and pull into the garage.

She managed to get to Stephanie McMahon's office without anyone seeing her. She knocked and walked in. Stephanie stood up, with a smile, and said,

"Hello. You must be Dede. It's great to have you here. I'm Stephanie. Did my father go over everything for you?"

"Yes," Dede answered as she shook her hand; "I know what I have to do. I'm just a little nervous."

"That's to be expected. Since nobody knows about you yet, you have your own locker room. Take a left out of this door, turn right at the next hallway, and it's the sixth door. Your name is on it. Now how to get you there without being seen...?"

" I got in here without being seen so I am sure I can do it again. Thanks, Stephanie."

"If you have any problems just let me know. Oh, do you have your costume?"

Dede held up her leather bag as she headed out the door. As the door closed, Dede quickly became invisible and went to her room. The corporation was running things into the ground. Dede knew this, and she knew that Vince hired her to be on his team because she had powers like Taker and Kane. She was most defiantly a force to be reckoned with.

A few hours later, Dede was standing in the shadows behind the curtain, watching as Vince McMahon and his daughter screamed at The Undertaker about how it was their company and he couldn't treat people like he does, he couldn't make people bow down to him, and he was going to do as he was told. Undertaker just looked at them, not saying a word, but his eyes spoke of inflicting pain. Vince continued his speech by saying,

"You and your brother will do as you are told or face the consequences."

"And that would be what?" Undertaker asked with a snarl, " I am The Undertaker, The Lord of Darkness. What could you possibly do to me?"

"Oh, not me," Vince answered smugly, "Her."

With that, he pointed to the stage. The lights dimmed, and a song started to play.

**"One night as I rode down some long winding road**

**I saw you, and I knew, I couldn't let you go**

**Half child and all woman, vision fantasy**

**Casting against the moonlight, bathed in ecstasy"**

With a flick of her hand, Dede's silluette could be seen at the top of the stage, with moonlight cascading over her. She was wearing a leather trench coat like Undertaker's so nobody could really see her yet.

"**Leopard skin and cat's eyes**

**Has the jungle made you wild**

**The prey you're after, if you're faster**

**Will it make you smile**

**Ride with me, I'll set you free**

**Chains can't hold us down**

**I need you, if you want me**

**Lovers we are bound"**

Flipping her coat off, hair hung in ringlettes down to her waist. Turning, she started to slowly walk to the ring.

"**Sweet Cheetah, Cheetah**

**I love it when your claws run through me**

**Fever, fever, I love it babe**

**Come do it to me**

**Cheetah, Cheetah**

**I love it when your claws run through me**

**Fever, fever, I love it babe**

**Come do it to me now, to me now**

**Skin tight you move in, so slowly to thrill**

**Waiting for the night-time, then your in for the kill**

**Amazon so sleekly, you know what you do**

**Eat the flesh, and save my heart**

**And leave it when you're through**

**Pain and pleasures all mine**

**Untamed and running wild**

**Sink your teeth into me**

**Lick your lips and smile**

**Take my hand and ride the land**

**Forever you and me**

**Hold on tight, to me all night**

**And set your spirit free**

**Sweet Cheetah, Cheetah**

**I love it when your claws run through me**

**Fever, fever, I love it babe**

**Come do it to me**

**Cheetah, Cheetah**

**I love it when your claws run through me**

**Fever, fever, I love it babe**

**Come do it to me now, to me now"**

Sliding through the ring ropes, she went to stand by Vince, and the lights came up as the song ended.

"J.R., Puppies!" King exclaimed.

"Shut up so we can hear," J.R ordered.

Dede's hair was the color of fire. Her eyes were a cat-green. She was wearing a black leather body suit trimmed in cheetah fur, and she had thick chains around her wrists with about three inches just hanging down. Around her throat was a thick choker of black leather with O rings all around it with chains hanging off them too.

"Undertaker, meet Cheetah. Your undoing," Vince cackled as Stephanie laughed.

Not changing facial expressions at all, Undertaker moved to the middle of the ring. Dede did the same, stopping when she had to look up at him. They stood staring into each others eyes for a minute, then Taker asked,

"Do you have claws to run through me?"

Dede raised her hands to show her nails were six inches long, sharpened into deadly points, painted blood red. Undertaker leaned down and said,

"Pain and pleasure is all mine. Do you have teeth?"

She opened her mouth to show him her vampire-like fangs. He chuckled and said,

"What's stopping you, little girl. Sink your teeth into me, lick your lips and smile."

He leaned down farther and flipped his long hair to the side, baring his neck. Dede growled softly then bit into his flesh, letting his blood run down her throat. Licking the wound so it closed, they both stood back up. Stephanie and Vince looked sick as Dede licked the blood off her lips and smiled. Undertaker smiled his evil smile and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, then Vince yelled,

"I hired you to use your powers and kill The Undertaker and Kane! So do it!"

"Vince, you do not realize who she is, do you?"

"Her name is Cheetah! She's got powers like yours! What more is there to know?!"

"Little girl, bring the fog," Taker ordered.

In seconds the arena had a thick blanket of fog covering the floor.

"Now the fire."

The ring was instantly surrounded by flames.

"Little Girl, tell everyone who you are."

Leaning into Taker, her fingers curled over his as she spoke into the microphone.

"I am Lady Death!"

"That's even better," Vince cheered as Stephanie clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"Not for you, Vince."

"What?! What do you mean?"

Undertaker put an arm around Dede and said, "You didn't tell him?"

"No, my Lord. I have waited so long to find you that I wasn't taking a chance of loosing you again."

He nodded and said, "Go give Vince a kiss."

Dede walked slowly to Vince, pulled him down to her with his tie, and kissed him on the lips. When he started to turn an ash white, she let go and walked back over to Undertaker.

"Vince, you've just had the kiss of death. You will be dead in the morning."

"Right, Taker! She kissed you too!"

As Taker went to say something, Dede held a hand up, stopping him. Taking the microphone, she replied,

"But, Vince, he is the Lord of Darkness. He gave me these powers. They are no good against him or Kane. You can't kill that which is already dead."

"What do you mean he gave you your powers?" Stephanie asked.

"When we were married she received powers from me. Kane, come here."

In moments, the stage lit up with fire, and Kane came to the ring with a book in his hands. Handing it to Dede, he hugged her tight and said,

"I have missed you, my sister."

"I am here now, brother."

Looking down , she gasped at the book.

"We got the wedding album back for you. Kane did," Undertaker said.

"I will wait and look at it at home," she whispered.

"Enjoy your last night, Vince. I will," Undertaker said, sweeping Lady Death up in his arms as the whole arena went black.

When the lights came back on, Vince and Stephanie were alone in the ring.

11/30/09

The Undertaker's Heart


End file.
